


If you are here alone

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me photograph you in case it's the last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you are here alone

Sara knows this was a bad idea the moment Len and Carter decided it could be fun to go to the future and check what their future selves are doing. Those two are a bad influence. It takes them no time to convince her to do crazy stuff with them. 

She refuses to believe that she is as much as a bad influence to them to. She was the one who convinced them it would be cool to messed up and change their past. It did not worked well and Rip keep bitching about it. 

That's how she ended up here, somehow she accepted to go first to any time and place she wanted. She decided to check on someone else besides herself. She really doesn't want to find out if she is dead or alive with her luck she could be dead, again.

That's how she end up here, in a park in Gothan City. She remembers this place because she has been in this city before. She just never imagine her in this city.

Nyssa hasn't change much, she has kept her hair long and free, she is wearing dark jeans and a lose gray T- shirt. She is sitting in a park bench, reading a book and looking up every few minutes to watch the kids playing or she loses concentration when the kids get too loud. Sometimes she smiles at the kids, she seems pretty relax.

Sara has her phone with her and decides to take pictures of Nyssa, she is not sure if the pictures will stay with her but she hopes so. She hopes to have them as a remainder of this beautiful woman who she has yet to talk to in her original timeline.

It hasn't been intentional, the bloodlust consumed every bit of her being and getting to feel anything other than that has taken her a long while. 

She has been able to explore a different life now and she almost feels whole. She is not the Sara that went on The Gambit or the Sara that left Narda Parbat. She is just Sara Lance, a women who is getting to know herself day by day. She has fallen in love again and she fell incredible. For a while she thought she would never could fall in love again because all she could feel was hatred.

She always though Nyssa and her were to reckless, to intense to establish themselves in one place but apparently Nyssa has change with time too. 

The woman sitting in that park bench isn't the one she remembers from her time in Nanda Parbat. This woman looks changed, much of it must be from time but most must be from her experience, she looks unburden in a way Sara hasn't seen her before. 

She doesn't know this Nyssa. She doesn't know about the experiences she has had and what has she gone through. From her position, she can see her talking on the phone and smiling to the caller, whoever is it, they have the power to bring a beautiful expression to her face.

Sara decides is time to go home, to turn around and find Len and Carter and go back to one of their futures. She has seen enough. 

She is not willing to keep watching Nyssa, especially because she hasn't talked to her in their original timeline. She knows time is a tricky and unstable variable in her life now. 

Sara might not know what's going to happen to her and Nyssas future, if they end up together or not but it doesn't matter because now she remembers how much she loved her. She still loves Nyssa and she is going to remember this moment regardless of what happens in the future.

She turns around and stars walking away from the park. 

At the same time a blonde woman walks up to Nyssa.

The pictures Sara took stay with her for as long as she remembers. They never go blank or disappear. 

It's only in the future that Sara realizes that she was able to keep them because Nyssas and her future were not longer romantically intertwine.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas of who is the blonde woman ?


End file.
